In the End
by stupid-otps
Summary: Korra's thoughts about Mako during the end of the series and a little bit after in the Spirit World. Makorra.


p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Korra listens to Mako's promise and it is everything she has ever wanted. Or at least everything she will want. Right now; she's tired. em(So so tired.)/em After three years of fear and torment, months of loneliness and pressure, she is finally free. But that fight with Kuvira took all the strength she had. She could do with a break./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"She smiles at him anyway and her heart lifts em(images of a boy and a girl dressed like probenders flashes in her mind's eye)./em Blue and gold mingle through the stars and nothing disturbs this moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"They have both grown up so much since the beginning and maybe this is their second chance em(It is)./em She can trust him and this emfeels/em so right. Nothing happens yet but it will./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Asami is easy to talk to – they both need to heal in the quiet of the spirit world and talk to someone calming. Korra never thought they would really be close after Mako and she says as much./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""He always was yours, you know. I think he got a little confused with me and I should have realised but I did like him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""We never really talked through all this and I know he cared for you. But maybe we were all a little young, thanks Asami."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""I need a fresh mature start, and hopefully someone who isn't drawn to my friend first."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"There is a smile of shared understanding and Korra knows it is Asami's blessing to her and Mako's future together./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"(Korra dreams of gold, a cocky smirk and a boy who has become a man.) /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"Korra starts to feel bored. It is actually a good feeling but she knows that talking to Mako is the only thing that will calm her down. Stepping into Republic City gives her an overwhelming sense of relief because right now everyone is safe. Heading to the police station she starts to feel nervous em(it's like she's 16 again. Stupid firebender)/em. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Korra!" then strong arms lifting her up and holding her tight. "When did you-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"She interrupts him with a kiss because she has waited so long and maybe she goes a little crazy. He kisses back em(like in the golden pergola outside the Arena)/em and the world can explode before she'd leave him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Hi" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';""Hi"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif';"They have both grown up so much since the beginning and this is definitely their second chance. They can trust each other and this will always feel so right. Not much happens yet but it will./span/p 


End file.
